


Use Your Words

by bassbot



Series: Speak Easy [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Come Eating, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, kind of, minho invented consent, they actually do fuck in this one, they do oral, they talk about boundaries its rly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassbot/pseuds/bassbot
Summary: Minho wants to have a talk about boundaries, and Jisung is all ears.





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> first I said I wasn't gonna write a sequel at all then I said ok maybe a sequel but it'll be fluff and then I said okay maybe it can get a little spicy and then 8k of pure fucking filth happened I'm so sorry
> 
> [mason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/nahyuckminist/works) beta'd this for me thank u mason

“We need to talk about boundaries.” Minho said, jumping onto the bed to sit next to Jisung.

 

Jisung raised his eyebrows, pulling a pillow to his chest. They were in a hotel room, having just finished a performance overseas, and didn’t need to leave said hotel room until around noon, giving them the perfect opportunity for some alone time.

 

“So like, there’s a right way to do this, and there’s a lazy  _ we’re idols and don’t have time to do shit properly  _ way. We’re going the lazy route.” Minho continued, “So, like, I hope you’re not into anything extreme, because I’m not writing anything down.”

 

“What’s the proper way?” Jisung asked.

 

“Well, the way you’re  _ supposed  _ to do it is print out a whole bulleted list of kinks and label them as stuff you’re definitely into, stuff you might try after some time, and stuff that you’d definitely never do, but I’m sure as hell not gonna print that out on company computers, and if I kept it in the dorms it could get stolen. Or someone might find it.”

 

Jisung shuddered at the thought of anybody in the dorms knowing his kinks and preferences— some of them they probably already knew about from living with him and seeing his internet history, but there were definitely some things he preferred to keep private.

 

“So…. where do we start?” Jisung could already feel his face heating up, and he mentally slapped himself for getting flustered so quickly.

 

“Tell me what you’re into, basically.” Minho replied. “Like, cock torture, bloodplay, being locked in a cage—“

 

“You can’t just  _ say  _ things like that!” Jisung’s hands flew to cover his face, which was now bright red. He took a deep breath. “And, um, nothing that extreme. I don’t like super intense stuff like that.”

 

“Oh, thank god.” Minho grinned. He wasn’t blushing at all, which was even  _ more  _ frustrating. “I don’t think I could hurt you like that, even if you wanted me to.”

 

That was… surprisingly sweet, Jisung thought, and his blush faded a little. He pulled his hands away from his face. “I don’t really…” He bit his lip, trying to figure out a way to say what he was thinking. “I don’t like being hurt, I don’t think.”

 

“That’s not very specific.” 

 

“Cut me some slack, please. Not everyone can talk about this stuff as easily as you can.”

 

Minho held his hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry, continue.”

 

“I don’t really like being in pain that much. Little things are good,” He bit his lip. “Like, biting and scratching. Nothing else, though.”

 

Minho hummed, looking at him thoughtfully. “Can I smack your ass?”

 

Jisung made a frustrated nose and buried his face into the pillow in his lap, taking a few deep breaths. After a minute he looked back up again, face brighter than a tomato. He’d be lying to himself if he hadn’t thought about Minho doing that to him, and the older bringing it up affected him more than he’d like to admit.

 

“Only with your hands, and not hard enough to bruise me.” Jisung said quietly.

 

“Would you want that as like a punishment thing? Or more of a way to turn you on?”

 

“No punishment.” Jisung said quickly. “I don’t like that.” He took another shaky breath, happy he’d chosen to hold a pillow to cover his lap. “It’s more of a turn on.”

 

“No punishment?” Minho tilted his head to the side, smirking. “Then what am I supposed to do when you’re bad?”

 

Jisung covered his face with his hands again. This was too much for him to handle.

 

“Um, probably just…. tease me a lot and not let me come.” There were more specific things he had in mind—being tied up with a vibrator on a low speed and not being allowed to leave the room, being edged for hours while forced to wear a cock ring, but he’d never dare to say that out loud. He hoped Minho would get the point.

 

“We can cross that bridge when we get to it.” Minho said reassuringly, looking over at the younger. “Baby, would it make you feel better if we were cuddling right now?”

 

Jisung bit his lip and nodded, leaning back against the bed and pulling the blankets up. Minho followed after, crawling across the mattress and laying down next to him. He let Jisung lay on his arm, other hand drifting around the younger boy’s waist, and Jisung draped his hands loosely around his neck.

 

“I, um, like being held down sometimes, but not all the time, and I don’t really know how to tell when I’m gonna like it and when I’m not gonna want it.” Jisung looked down, focusing on a piece of dust on Minho’s shirt so he didn’t have to look the older in the eyes.

 

“How about if I hold you down if I feel like you’d want it, and you can just let me know if you don’t at that moment?” Minho suggested, and Jisung relaxed a little in his hold.

 

“That works.” The younger replied.

 

“Can I tell you something I’d like to try?” Minho asked softly, running his fingers up and down Jisung’s back. 

 

Jisung nodded in response, snuggling a little closer.

 

“I’d like to try tying you up— nothing too extreme, just simple things like your hands behind your back or your legs to the bedpost.” Minho leaned into his ear, talking a little lower. “I have rope in my closet back at the dorms, and I think it would look really pretty on you. Would you like that, baby?”

 

Jisung practically melted right then and there, letting out a tiny noise of approval and nodding quickly. 

 

“I’d also like to edge you, how would you feel about that?”

 

Jisung squeaked and clutched Minho’s shirt, biting his lip hard. 

 

“I take that as a yes?” Minho grinned, and Jisung could only nod again. 

 

“What else would you like me to do?” Minho asked, lips brushing against Jisung’s ear, and the younger jumped a little in response, gripping Minho’s shirt tighter. He shouldn’t be  _ this  _ worked up from just talking about it. It was embarrassing.

 

“I like it when you talk to me,” he mumbled, voice shaky. “And I like to be told what to do, a-and—“

 

“You like being praised?” Jisung could  _ hear  _ the smirk in Minho’s tone, and he hated how much more it turned him on. “You’d like it if I told you how pretty you are, or how good you’re being for me?”

 

Jisung made a frustrated noise and buried his face into Minho’s neck. “Yes, please.” He mumbled.

 

“You’re doing good for me right now.” Minho teased, letting his hand drop to Jisung’s hip. “Telling me about what you like and don’t like, doing exactly what I asked.” He leaned back to peck Jisung’s cheek. “You’re doing so good.”

 

Jisung was shaking hard now, and he nodded again— he didn’t even know what he was nodding to, he just wanted to please the older, to be good for him—

 

“Don’t get too worked up.” Minho went back to rubbing his back, and Jisung whined a little. “I promise I’ll indulge you when we’re done talking about this.”

 

“Okay.” Jisung whispered, hating how desperate he sounded.

 

“Do you like being degraded?” Minho asked, pulling back a little to look at Jisung’s face. The younger was blushing harder than Minho had ever seen, and he had to fight not cry at how cute he looked.

 

Jisung took a breath and looked up. Finally, something that  _ didn’t  _ turn him on to think about. “Um, no.” He said. “At least, not a lot.”

 

Minho raised his eyebrow. 

 

“Like… if there are compliments in there too, that’s fine, but I don’t want to just be called names.”

 

“Can you give me an example?” Minho asked, and Jisung’s face flushed all over again.

 

He wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck. “Like… I wouldn’t like being called a slut, but if you called me your pretty slut, I’d be okay with it.”

 

“Oh?” Minho smirked again. “ _ Your  _ pretty slut? You’d want me to call you mine?”

 

Jisung nodded furiously and closed his eyes.

 

Minho pulled him into a hug, pressing a few kisses to his cheek. “Mine, mine, mine.” He sang. “My baby. My Jisung. I like the sound of that.”

 

Jisung giggled a little, pushing back to lean up and peck the older’s lips. “I like it too.”

 

“How would you feel about some kind of harness?” Minho asked, running a hand through Jisung’s hair.

 

Jisung hummed, thinking. He’d always liked the way they looked in pictures, but when it came to actually wearing them during anything intimate, it didn’t seem practical. 

 

“I think they look nice,” he said, “But I don’t think I’d want to wear something that heavy. Maybe something small?”

 

“We can worry about that later, if you want. We don’t have to use them for now, but if you ever want to try it, just let me know. I have a couple things already.”

 

Jisung nodded a little, letting his eyes close. He was more relaxed now, drifting somewhere between a normal mindset and a subspace, enjoying the feeling of being in Minho’s arms.

 

“What about being gagged?”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“But you like sucking on my fingers.”

 

“I like things in my mouth.” Jisung explained. “But I don’t like my mouth to be restricted.” 

 

“So you wouldn’t let me fuck your face?” Minho asked, and just like that, Jisung froze up again. That was something that had come up a lot in his fantasies too— Minho holding him down by his hair, pounding into his throat like his life depended on it—

 

“...Maybe I’d let you do that.” Jisung breathed, licking his lips a little. 

 

Minho smirked and ran his fingers down to rest on the small of Jisung’s back, right where the curve of his spine started to dip into his jeans. “You like it when I’m rough with you, don’t you?” He murmured into Jisung’s ear, causing the younger to shudder. “You want me to throw you around and tell you what to do? Is that it?”

 

Jisung shuddered again, letting out a whine. He buried his face in Minho’s chest, gripping his shirt even harder.

 

“Use your words, baby.” Minho slipped his hand under his shirt, rubbing circles into his back.  “You can’t just whine and expect me to get it. I need verbal confirmation.”

 

Jisung took a deep breath and licked his lips. “Yes, please.” He said, voice shaky. “I’d like that a lot.”

 

Minho grinned, pushing Jisung onto his back and hovering over him. “You like being treated rough, hm?” He leaned close to Jisung’s ear, pressing a few kisses down his jaw. “You want me to toss you around and make you mine?” 

 

“Fuck,  _ please—“ _

 

Minho pulled back, looking down at the younger’s face. He looked wrecked already— face flushed, lips pink and parted and ready to be kissed, breathing hard and fast. They’d barely done anything, and Jisung was already  _ this  _ worked up— Minho could only imagine how fucked out he’d look once they actually started, and the thought excited him.

 

“One last thing, and I’ll give you what you want.” Minho promised, swinging his leg over to straddle him. “You need to tell me your safeword.” 

 

Jisung opened his eyes a little bit, frowning. “Safeword?”

 

“Something super non-sexy that either of us can say at any time, and everything will stop, no questions asked.” Minho explained. “I know you’re a little out of it right now, but do you have any ideas?” 

 

Jisung shook his head, leaning back against the pillow.

 

Minho sat up, humming a little. He didn’t want their safeword to be something ugly like a political figure or anything that could be misheard, he wanted something sweet but still distinguishable. Something that Jisung wouldn’t tease him for picking later once he was back in a normal headspace. 

 

“What about… sunflower?” Minho asked. It seemed to flow well— it wasn’t awkward to say, and fans always compared Jisung to the sun anyways, so it made the most sense. 

 

Jisung smiled a little and nodded. “I like it.” He said softly, reaching his hands up to pull Minho back down.

 

“Good.” The older smiled back, kissing the tip of Jisung’s nose and making the younger giggle. “You have to promise me to use it whenever you want to stop, whenever you feel even the littlest bit uneasy about something. Can you do that for me?”

 

Jisung nodded. “I promise. You too?”

 

“I promise.” Minho echoed, leaning down and catching his lips in a kiss.

 

It started out soft at first— no tongue or teeth, just a few gentle pecks. Jisung melted into his touch and relaxed against the pillow, slowly kissing back and running his fingers through Minho’s hair.

 

The older smiled into the kiss, dipping his tongue against Jisung’s lips and slipping into his mouth when he opened up wider. Jisung responded immediately— he tightened his grip in Minho’s hair, letting out a happy little noise. 

 

Minho ran one hand down Jisung’s side, slipping under his shirt and resting on his stomach. He licked into Jisung’s mouth and nibbled on his lower lip, smiling into the kiss when Jisung made another noise. 

 

Minho pulled back a little. “Baby, can you sit on my lap?” He breathed. “I wanna be able to touch you better.”

 

Jisung nodded, eyes still closed, and started to sit up. Minho sat back and pulled Jisung into his lap, arms circling around his waist and pulling him in for another kiss.

 

Jisung let his hands rest on Minho’s chest, smiling into the kiss and letting the older take over. Minho slid his hands up Jisung’s shirt, digging his fingers into the younger’s back and pushing him flush against his chest. Minho kissed back harder, making Jisung shudder underneath him— he bit his lower lip hard, sucking it into his mouth and Jisung let out a high whine, chasing after Minho’s lips when he pulled back a little. 

 

“I have an idea.” Minho whispered, gently guiding Jisung off of his lap to sit back against the bed. He got up and ran to his suitcase on the other side of the room, pulling out the black hoodie he’d brought just in case it was cold on the flight home. He made his way back to the bed, kneeling in front of Jisung. “Do you want to wear this for me?”

 

Jisung looked up at Minho and nodded, eyes lighting up. “Yes, please.” He answered, sitting up a little to pull his shirt off.

 

He took the hoodie from Minho’s hands and pulled it over his head, sliding his arms through the holes and letting the sleeves fall to his palms, looking up at Minho expectantly when he was done.

 

Minho inhaled sharply, feeling a wave of emotions wash over him, shooting straight to his dick. He had no idea what seeing Jisung in his clothes would  _ do  _ to him— he thought it would just be a cute visual, something for Minho to coo over and keep in the back of his mind to get off to later, but this was a completely different story. 

 

He wanted to absolutely  _ wreck _ the younger boy, force him down and make him beg and scream for more, mark his neck up so dark that the marks would be seen miles away. He wanted to make Jisung  _ his,  _ and he wanted everyone to know that.

 

Minho took a deep breath, still looking Jisung up and down. He needed to calm down— they had schedules overseas for the next week, he couldn’t afford Jisung limping at a concert or showing up to the airport with his neck looking like he’d been mauled. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Jisung asked, confused at the lack of response. Instead of replying, Minho pushed him back to lay on the bed and crawled over him. Jisung made a surprised noise and shifted a little to get more comfortable. 

 

“You have no idea how fucking good you look right now.” Minho said, voice low in his ear, and Jisung arched his back, inhaling sharply. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, you know that?” he pressed a feather-light kiss to Jisung’s jaw and the younger whimpered, fingers twisting into the sheets behind him.

 

“You like it when I talk to you like this?” Minho asked, legs slotting between Jisung’s. He pressed a sloppy kiss lower on his neck and Jisung’s hands flew to his hair, biting back another noise. “Answer me, baby.”

 

“I like it,” Jisung breathed. “Please don’t stop.”

 

Minho nibbled on his neck a little, enough to leave a red mark that would fade by morning and he let a hand drop to Jisung’s hips, pinning him down. “I’m going to give you a rule, and you have to follow it, okay? Can you do that for me, baby?”

 

Jisung nodded, biting his lip and letting his eyes flutter shut. “Yes, I can,” He added at the last second, remembering Minho’s words from earlier.  _ Use your words. _

 

“You’re not allowed to hold back any noise you make.” Minho’s hand snuck up the hoodie to run up his side, and Jisung shuddered underneath him.

 

“I can do that,” Jisung breathed, licking his lips.

 

“Good.” Minho grinned, leaning down to bite at Jisung’s neck. He never stayed in one spot long enough to leave a mark, just long enough to make Jisung squirm before moving down towards his collarbone.

 

Jisung squeaked and tugged at Minho’s hair, wiggling underneath him. “Fuck, please,  _ please—“  _

 

“Please what?” Minho murmured against his skin, tracing his tongue over a sensitive spot. “Tell me what you want.”

 

Jisung took a shaky breath and opened his eyes. “Can you kiss me again?” He asked quietly, shaking hard.

 

Minho nodded and leaned up, running his tongue along Jisung’s lip and pulling him into another bruising kiss. He sucked Jisung’s tongue into his mouth, earning him a sharp whine from the younger, and bit down on his bottom lip. Jisung arched up into him, moaning loudly, hands scrambling for a better hold on Minho’s hair.

 

Minho pulled back slightly and Jisung whined, trying to pull him back down. “You sound so pretty.” He whispered. “So fucking pretty.”

 

Jisung jerked underneath him at the praise, trying to buck his hips up, whining again in frustration at Minho’s hold.

 

Minho leaned down to kiss him again, nibbling on his lower lip and letting out a satisfied hum at Jisung’s reactions. The younger boy was shaking so hard he could barely keep a grip on Minho’s hair, tiny noises slipping out of his mouth every few seconds, moaning whenever Minho bit down particularly hard. 

 

His hand that was on Jisung’s hip drifted down to rest against his thigh and Jisung cried out, scrambling to hold onto Minho’s shirt instead and claw at his shoulders.

 

“You got sensitive over that last time too.” Minho mumbled, leaning down to kiss his jawline. “You like it when I touch your thighs, baby?” He sucked another barely-there mark just below his ear and Jisung moaned loudly in response. “Are you sensitive there?” 

 

Jisung nodded quickly, head falling back to give Minho more access as he squeezed at his thighs again.

 

“What if I give you lots of marks down there?” Minho whispered, and Jisung shuddered underneath him. “Bruise you so bad it’ll hurt to touch and nobody would see them except for you and me?”

 

Jisung bucked his hips up and whimpered, body falling back against the pillow. “Please…” He begged quietly, tugging at Minho’s shirt, trying to pull it off.

 

Minho sat up a little to pull the shirt over his head. “What do you want me to do?” He asked, throwing it off to the side. “Use your words.”

 

Jisung’s eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Minho, eyes glazed over and far-away looking. “I want you to bruise my thighs up, so only you and me can see.”

 

Minho raised and eyebrow.

 

“Please.” Jisung added, face flushing.

 

Minho grinned and leaned over to give him a quick kiss before scooting down the bed, fingers hooking on Jisung’s sweatpants. He pulled them down his legs along with his boxer shorts, Jisung lifting his hips to help him get them off easier. Minho threw them off to the side and Jisung immediately pulled his legs together, tugging the sweatshirt down to cover what he could.

 

Minho giggles a little, and it finally hit him how  _ real  _ this all was— Jisung laid out in front of him, hair fanning out behind him like a halo, wearing nothing but his sweatshirt. His eyes were glazed over and glassy and he looked up at Minho like he was the only thing that ever mattered, and Minho nearly melted into a puddle on the spot. 

 

Minho leaned up to kiss his lips again, slotting himself between Jisung’s legs and holding his thighs apart. Jisung’s hands found his hair and tugged  _ hard—  _ Minho let out a low moan, digging his fingers into Jisung’s thighs and the younger moaned like a pornstar, writhing around under him like a fish out of water.

 

“You’re so fucking cute, you know that?” Minho pushed the sweatshirt up to kiss down Jisung’s chest, smiling against his skin when the younger moaned again. “So gorgeous for me, baby.” He kissed his way down to Jisung’s ribcage and the younger jolted, curling into Minho and tugging on his hair like his life depended on it.

 

“Sensitive there?” Minho smiled and Jisung nodded hard, biting his lip.

 

He leaned back down to press a few light kisses along his right side, latching onto the skin below his lowest rib and sucking a dark mark into the skin. Jisung went absolutely  _ wild  _ at that— shaking harder than he was before, strings of curses falling out of his mouth as he clawed down Minho’s back.

 

Minho let out another low moan— he hadn’t given it much thought before now, but he  _ really  _ liked it when Jisung scratches his back like that, leaving angry red lines down his flesh for anybody in the dorms to walk in on him changing and see.

 

“Please,” Jisung begged as Minho continued working at the skin around his ribs, “Please, I need you, please...”

 

Minho inhaled sharply, running a hand up Jisung’s chest to roll a nipple between his fingers, and the noise Jisung made should have been  _ illegal. _

 

Minho  _ wanted  _ to suck Jisung off. He wanted to tease him with his tongue and edge him until he cried, reduce him to an incoherent mess with his mouth, forcing him to beg for  _ any  _ sort of release. But as his lips drifted lower and his hand ghosted along the edge of Jisung’s cock, an even better idea struck him.

 

“Jisung, baby,” Minho grinned, looking up at the younger. “Can you help me out a little bit?”

 

Jisung nodded, licking his lips.

 

“Can you touch yourself for me?” Minho asked, scooting down a little lower so he was level with the younger’s thighs.

 

A confused look crossed his face, but he slowly nodded again, releasing his hold on Minho’s hair and bringing a hand up to spit into his palm, and the older would have been lying to himself if he said it didn’t make his dick stand straight up in his pants. 

 

Just when he thought he couldn’t get any harder, Jisung wrapped his hand around his length and his entire body shuddered at the contact, and Minho wondered if he’d somehow died and gone to heaven.

 

Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut and he started pumping his cock and all Minho could do was watch in disbelief at how  _ hot  _ it was, face flushed, whimpering a little every time he ran his fingers over the head. His free hand rested on the bed, fingers twitching at every movement, and Minho reached up to lace their fingers together, making Jisung blush even harder.

 

“You’re supposed to be talking to me…” Jisung whined, speeding up his movements, and Minho mentally slapped himself. He was supposed to be helping Jisung, guiding him through it, not just watching.

 

“Sorry, baby.” He mumbled, running his free hand up the younger’s thigh, pressing a few light kisses to the flesh. Jisung jolted, bucking his hips up and squeezing Minho’s hand. 

 

“Holy fuck.” Minho breathed, glancing up past Jisung’s dick to look at his face. His cheeks were red and flushed, eyes squeezed shut, chest rising and falling rapidly under the sweatshirt. This was  _ easily _ the hottest thing he’d ever done, and he was so happy he’d chosen to do it this way instead of sucking Jisung off himself.

 

He leaned down to press another open-mouth kiss to Jisung’s inner thigh and the younger tensed up, back arching into his own touch. 

 

“You’re sensitive.” Minho turner his head to press a kiss to his other thigh. “I like that.”

 

Jisung moaned softly in response, rubbing around the head of his dick a few times before going back to stroke himself again.

 

Minho opened his mouth wider and bit down hard, sucking a dark mark into his skin and Jisung’s whole body jerked, curling up as a loud moan escaped his throat. “ _ Fuck,  _ do that again—“

 

Minho sharply smacked the inside of his thigh and Jisung jerked up again. “Use your manners.”

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Jisung breathed, stroking himself even faster. “Please do that again, please don’t stop.”

 

Minho smirked and sucked another mark right next to the last and Jisung cried out, moving his hand faster. He squeezed Minho’s hand and teased at a spot just under the head of his cock, his entire body shuddering.

 

This was  _ definitely  _ the best hotel room view he’s ever had, Minho thought. The view from between Jisung’s legs was breathtaking— the marks on his thighs were growing darker by the second and his fingers were curved delicately around his cock, stroking himself so fast it made Minho dizzy to watch. His breathing was fast and uneven, chest rising and falling underneath the sweatshirt and his head was thrown back, flushed neck on full display. It was the prettiest sight Minho had ever seen, and it was only their first time doing anything— he could only imagine how gorgeous Jisung would look like once they finally got around to fucking.

 

Minho turned to the other thigh to mark that one up too, lips trailing along the younger’s skin, biting and sucking whenever he saw fit. Jisung was practically losing his mind— his moans were coming steadily now, high and breathy, and Minho wondered how close he was.

 

“You sound so pretty, baby.” Minho murmured. “You’re doing so good, how close are you?”

 

“I— _ “ _ He started, breath hitching as Minho bit his thigh again. “I’ve been close for awhile…”

 

Minho looked up at his cock— it was flushed bright red, precum leaking at the tip, and Jisung seemed to be specifically avoiding around the head. 

 

“Have you been edging yourself without me even telling you to?” Minho sat up a little more, grinning. 

 

Jisung nodded, quick and jerky, letting out a high pitched whine.

 

“You’re fucking perfect.” Minho crawled up, batting Jisung’s hand off of his cock to replace it with his own and kissing him harshly.

 

Jisung’s hands flew up to Minho’s hair, less so kissing back and more moaning into his mouth.

 

“Quick question,” Minho pulled back a little, slowing his hand down. “Would you be grossed out if you came in my mouth and I kissed you after?”

 

“No. Not at all.” Jisung replied quietly, tugging at Minho’s hair— he wanted to beg the older to go faster, wanted to whine about it and have Minho punish him for being such a brat, but he wasn’t quite ready to show that side of himself yet, so he settled for wiggling his hips a little.

 

“Good.” Minho grinned again, hand speeding up. He leaned down to mouth at Jisung’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses down to his collarbone. 

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Minho breathed against his skin, leaving a dark mark below where the collar of his shirt would lay. “You sound so fucking  _ pretty _ right now—“

 

“Please don’t stop.” Jisung whimpered. “Please,  _ please don’t stop—“ _

 

“I’m not stopping, not when you sound like that.” He pushed the sweatshirt up with his free hand and leaned down to mouth at a nipple. Jisung moaned even louder than before, tugging at Minho’s hair and arching up into his mouth. 

 

He flicked his tongue around one and lightly pinched the other between two fingers, rubbing in circles, and Jisung  _ keened,  _ his entire body jerking forward. 

 

“Fuck, I could come just from listening to you.” Minho muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He scooted down on the bed so he was level with Jisung’s dick. “Can I?” He asked, breath ghosting along the head, and Jisung nodded furiously.

 

Minho slowed the movement of his hand and leaned down, gently sucking the tip of Jisung’s dick into his mouth.

 

Jisung’s jaw dropped and his breath caught in his throat, tugging at Minho’s hair again. 

 

Minho closed his eyes and hummed around the head, dropping down and taking as much into his mouth as he could. He decided against trying to deep throat— he hadn’t done it in awhile, and he didn’t want to risk gagging himself and ruining the mood.

 

Luckily, Jisung didn’t seem to mind— he writhed around, fingers digging into Minho’s scalp, whining louder with every inch the older took in.

 

Minho started bobbing his head, hand running along the base where his mouth couldn’t reach. Jisung whined a little, his entire body shaking, incoherent babbles of  _ fuck  _ and  _ please _ and  _ don’t stop _ slipping from his mouth.

 

Jisung let out a choked sob when Minho started to hum on his dick and his hips stuttered up, hitting the back of the older’s throat and making him gag a little. He breathed in through his nose and took Jisung in even deeper— it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, it was just something he hadn’t done in awhile and needed to get used to. 

 

Minho hummed again and held Jisung’s hips down with his hand, slowly easing the younger’s cock down his throat and suppressing the cough that was bubbling in his mouth. Jisung inhaled sharply and made another sobbing noise, bringing one of his own hands up to suck on his fingers, and if that wasn’t the hottest thing Minho had seen then he didn’t know what was.

 

Jisung was close, and it was easy to see— Minho wondered why the younger hadn’t said anything yet, was he waiting for permission? Did he think he wasn’t allowed?

 

The older pulled off for a second, half to catch his breath and half to ask Jisung for a reason. He kept his hand moving— up and down, the same pace as he’d been going with his mouth, stopping to rub at the head like Jisung had done on himself. When he looked up, Jisung was  _ crying—  _ moaning around his fingers, entire body trembling, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Jisung, baby,” Minho said softly, running a soothing hand down his thigh. He was starting to get worried. “You know you can come whenever you want, right? I never said you couldn’t.”

 

Jisung bucked up into Minho’s hand, fingers slipping out of his mouth and trailing down his neck. “I-I can’t without permission,” He stammered, letting out another high pitched moan when Minho focused his attention on the tip for a second. “You have to tell me.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened— forget the other stuff, that  _ definitely  _ took the cake for the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

 

“This is your permission,” He leaned down, breath ghosting along the head of Jisung’s dick again. “I want you to come in my mouth, okay? Can you do that for me?”

 

Jisung nodded quickly, eyes still squeezed shut. “Yeah.”

 

“Good baby.” Minho smiled, taking Jisung into his mouth again. He sunk down to right about where he was before, bobbing his head even faster than before. One of his hands snuck down to his own dick— he needed some kind of relief, he was so hard it almost  _ hurt. _

 

Minho let out a low moan at finally touching himself, mouth vibrating around Jisung’s cock, and Jisung tugged so hard on his hair it almost hurt. He babbled something that Minho couldn’t entirely make out save for a  _ so close, _ and Minho hummed around his dick again, trying to push him over the edge.

 

Jisung sobbed again, body tensing up as another whine left his throat. He threw his head back, strings of curses leaving his mouth as he came  _ hard, _ holding Minho’s hair like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. 

 

Minho closed his eyes, doing his best to swallow everything— there was a  _ lot,  _ and the taste wasn’t all that pleasant, but he wanted to do this for Jisung, to make him feel good and milk every last drop from his cock. He kept bobbing his head even after Jisung had come, only stopping when the younger started to wiggle in discomfort.

 

Minho started to crawl back up to meet him and stopped, hovering over Jisung to admire just how fucked out he looked. His hands had fallen to the sides of his head where he laid limp, body still shaking. His hair was messy from writhing around against the sheets, sticking up in every direction. He was still breathing hard, cheeks still wet from crying, and he looked so fucking ethereal that Minho had to remind himself that this was all real.

 

The older wrapped Jisung in his arms, peppering his face with kisses, and Jisung couldn’t do much except let his arms rest around Minho’s waist and try to catch his breath.

 

“Do you need a minute?” Minho asked quietly, raising his hand to wipe the tears from Jisung’s face. The younger took a deep breath and nodded, reaching down to palm at Minho’s dick through his pants.

 

“Baby, you don’t have to.” Minho whispered, shuddering at the contact.

 

“Want to.” Jisung mumbled back. “Want to make you feel good.”

 

Minho looked back at him in disbelief— Jisung was  _ gone,  _ voice so slurred he could barely speak, and he still wanted to get Minho off too? How had he gotten so lucky?

 

Jisung’s eyelids fluttered open and Minho inhaled sharply— his eyes were glassy and glazed over, pupils dialated to the size of the moon, and he looked up at the older with so much trust that Minho could have cried. Minho leaned in to kiss him and Jisung absolutely  _ melted  _ against his chest, trying his best to kiss back, snaking his hand under his sweatpants.

 

“Baby, you  _ really  _ don’t have to.” Minho repeated. feeling Jisung’s hand slide down to grip his dick. “You already did good. You don’t have to.”

 

Jisung shuddered, taking a deep breath. “I— I need—“ He whined, burying his face into Minho’s chest.

 

“Calm down, baby.” Minho ran a hand through his hair. “Use your words.”

 

“I need you,” He babbled, “I need you to come too, I can’t— It can’t just be me, I  _ need you—“ _

 

Minho inhaled sharply and leaned in to kiss him again. He didn’t really know what to do in this situation— was he supposed to be domming him still? Should he be softer? 

 

“What do you want, baby?” Minho asked, moaning a little when Jisung tugged on his dick in just the right way.

 

Jisung wiggled out of his grip, sliding off the edge of the bed and onto his knees. “Want you to fuck my mouth.” He said quietly, face flushing bright red, and Minho’s jaw  _ dropped. _

 

“You—“

 

“ _ Please.”  _ He begged, and it took all of Minho’s self control not to come right then and there.

 

“I won’t last long.” Minho warned, scrambling to sit on the edge of the bed. “Not when you look like  _ that.” _

 

Jisung grinned, eyes lighting up as he rushed to pull Minho’s sweatpants down. Minho had to help him out a little— Jisung’s hands were still too shaky, and Minho  _ really  _ shouldn’t have found that as cute as he did.

 

As soon as they were off and thrown to the side, Jisung wasted no time, leaning forward and practically swallowing Minho whole.

 

Minho’s eyes widened and he grabbed onto Jisung’s hair, pulling him back off. “Don’t do that, I won’t last long—“

 

“That’s the point.” Jisung responded, leaning back in and sucking the head into his mouth. He lowered himself down even more until his nose rested against Minho’s stomach and he breathed out through his nose, throat constricting around the older.

 

Of course, just Minho’s luck. As if Jisung wasn’t already perfect enough, he apparently didn’t have a gag reflex and Minho was going to lose his fucking mind.

 

Minho pulled out a little, and it took all of his willpower not to come right there— that would be embarrassing, and Jisung seems to be enjoying this, so he wanted to indulge the younger as much as he could before it got to be too much. He pushed his hips back forward again, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Jisung’s throat, and the younger  _ moaned _ at that, hands reaching out to scratch down Minho’s thighs.

 

Jisung looked up at him, eyes wide, and Jesus  _ Christ  _ Minho was going to fucking  _ die. _

 

He fucked in and out of his mouth a few times, shallowly at first, giving Jisung time to get used to the feeling, but Jisung was having none of that. He grabbed Minho’s hands and placed them in his hair, bobbing his head a little faster.

 

Minho gripped his hair, taking a deep breath before sharply dragging the younger’s head closer. Jisung moaned again, bracing himself on Minho’s thighs as the older’s cock dragged down his throat. He moaned again, squirming a little more— he wanted  _ more _ , he wanted it  _ rough,  _ he wanted his voice to be hoarse tomorrow morning.

 

Luckily, Minho seems to get the point— he started to move faster, fucking in and out of his mouth at a steady pace, fingers twisted and tugging at Jisung’s hair. He was so  _ close _ — holding himself back for this long was already hard, and he pulled Jisung off him to recollect himself and keep from coming straight down the younger’s throat.

 

Jisung reached up to jerk him off, breathing hard, lips red and swollen, and Minho was struck with another great idea.

 

“Can I come on your face?” He asked, and Jisung’s face lit up, grinning.

 

“Please.” He nodded, and Minho shoved himself back into Jisung’s mouth, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Everything was so  _ hot—  _ his cock slamming into the back of Jisung’s throat, the drag of the younger’s nails down his thighs— it was almost too much for Minho to take, and he was loving it.

 

Jisung made a low humming sound and Minho fucked him harder, dragging Jisung’s mouth back and forth at a brutal pace. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold himself back.

 

One of Jisung’s hands had left his thigh, and Minho briefly wondered where it went. He looked down to see and was met with the sight of Jisung jerking himself off again, and the thought that Jisung was turned on enough by this to come again is what pushed him over the edge.

 

He let out a lot groan and pulled Jisung off of his face as he started to come and the first few drops landed on his lips. The hand that wasn’t on his own cock came up to stroke Minho again and the next few drops landed on his cheeks and nose. 

 

Jisung took the head back into his mouth to suck out the last few drops and Minho moaned again, fingers twisting in the younger’s hair and Jisung whined, jerking himself off even faster.

 

Minho pulled out and Jisung leaned his forehead on his thigh, body tensing up and shaking so hard that Minho wondered how he was still getting off.

 

“Can I come, can I  _ please—“ _

 

_ “ _ Yes, you can,” Minho answered as quickly as possible, running a hand through Jisung’s hair. “Come for me, baby.”

 

Jisung whined again and tensed up, moaning loudly as he came and stroking himself through it, shoulders relaxing when he was finally done.

 

He looked up at Minho and his eyes fluttered open, breathing still heavy and uneven. Minho inhaled sharply— he looked  _ gorgeous  _ like this, all fucked out with come painting his face, lips red and wrecked and swollen. Without even thinking, Minho raised a hand to his face to run his thumb through the mess and ease it into Jisung’s mouth. The younger smiled at that, sucking on his thumb, eyes glazed over and sparkling.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Minho smiled, grabbing his discarded shirt to clean up Jisung’s face. He leaned down to wipe up the mess Jisung made when he’d come against the side of the bed and threw the shirt into the corner of the room. He could deal with it later.

 

Jisung crawled up into his lap, nuzzling into his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck and Minho grinned, laying back and shifting around to cover them both with the blankets. “You’re pretty.” Minho murmured, leaning forward to kiss his nose.

 

Jisung giggled a little, wiggling to get more comfortable. He laid down against Minho’s chest and closed his eyes, sighing happily.

 

“You did good, baby.” Minho murmured into his ear, stroking the younger’s hair. “You’re so good. You’re so gorgeous, holy fuck.”

 

Jisung hummed in response, smiling a little. “Thank you.” He said, leaning up to kiss Minho’s cheek. 

 

“Was that all… okay for you?” 

 

Jisung nodded. fingers trailing down Minho’s chest and tapping out a rhythm. 

 

“Do you need water or anything?” Minho sat up a little.

 

“You don’t….” Jisung took a deep breath, trying to find the words to say. “You don’t need to take care of me after—“

 

“I don’t even want you to finish that sentence.” Minho frowned. “Aftercare isn’t a kink.”

 

“You already… did all  _ that  _ to me, you don’t need to baby me too—“

 

“Yes, I do.” Minho stood up, walking over to the mini-fridge to grab a water bottle. Normally, he never took those out of consideration for whoever was paying for the room, but it was on company money anyways, and one water bottle wouldn’t hurt. “It’s not babying you.” He cracker it open. “It’s making sure you’re okay.”

 

He walked back over to Jisung and sat him up, handing him the bottle. Jisung took a few sips and twisted it shut, flopping back on the bed. 

 

Minho crawled next to him and spooned him from behind. “Do you want to eat something? I have some chips in my suitcase.” 

 

Jisung shook his head. “Not hungry. Just… stay here, please?”

 

Minho sighed and kissed the back of his neck, reaching over to fish his phone out from where it was buried under a bundle of sheets. “Here, put on some music.”

 

Jisung took the phone and opened the music app, typing in the name of some American artist that Minho had never heard of. He hit play and put the phone down— it seemed to be some kind of lo-fi hip hop, the kind of music that Jisung would study to if he was still in school.

 

“You did so good.” Minho murmured, hugging him around his waist. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

 

Jisung relaxed into his hold, smiling. 

 

Minho pressed little kisses onto the back of his neck, lips ghosting down the column of his spine. “Turn around so I can kiss you properly.”

 

Jisung did as he was told, looping his arms around Minho’s neck and leaning up to press their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet— no teeth or tongue to be found. “Are you sure that was okay for you?” Minho asked, pulling back. 

 

Jisung rolled his eyes, smiling a little. “It was really good. I promise. I liked it a lot. Although, you could be a little rougher.”

 

“You like it  _ rougher  _ than that?” Minho’s eyes widened, and Jisung bit his lip, nodding.

 

“I like to be held down. I want you to hold me down next time.”

 

“Next time?” Minho grinned.

 

“Yes, next time. If you’re okay with—“

 

“I’d be crazy to not want a next time.”  Minho leaned in to kiss him again, rubbing tiny circles into his waist. “Although, if we’re talking about a next time, I’d like to fuck you. If you’d let me.”

 

Jisung froze up, biting his lip again. “Okay.” He squeaked.

 

“We don’t have to, if you don’t—“

 

“I do.” Jisung assured. “I’ve just never…”

 

“We don’t have to.” Minho repeated. “We can go slow. I’m not going to make you do anything that you aren’t ready for.”

 

“Minho, if we didn’t have shit to do tomorrow I would have asked you to fuck me today.” Jisung deadpanned. “I  _ want  _ it. Really bad.”

 

Minho shuddered at that— it was the first time Jisung had said something like that so confidently.

 

“We could probably get away with it at the dorms,” Minho murmured. “We just have to get everyone out for a bit.”

 

Jisung’s face flushed. “Stop talking like that. You’re gonna turn me on again.”

 

“Oh?” Minho raised an eyebrow. “You want it that bad?”

 

The younger nodded again, burying his face into Minho’s neck.

 

“I could fuck you now, if you want. If you’re up for it.” One of Minho’s hands snuck around to squeeze at his ass and Jisung yelped, squirming a little bit. “I just don’t know if I’d be able to hold myself back from going too hard. I want you to be able to walk tomorrow. What if I just finger you?”

 

“I’ve never done that either.” Jisung mumbled, and Minho stopped, pulling back a little.

 

“What do you mean you haven’t?”

 

Jisung’s face flushed bright red and he leaned against Minho’s chest. “I’ve been saving myself for you.” He murmured, so quietly that Minho could barely hear.

 

“Oh my god, stop.” Minho grinned, bringing both hands up to cup Jisung’s cheeks. “You’re joking.”

 

Jisung shook his head, closing his eyes.

 

“That’s the cutest fucking thing I have ever heard.” He leaned forward to peck Jisung’s lips. “Wait, saving it for me specifically? Or just whoever ended up being your first time?”

 

“For whoever ended up being my first time,” Jisung’s eyes were still closed and he scrunched his nose, uncomfortable from the attention. “But I was hoping it would be you.”

 

Minho pulled him into a hug, pressing a few kisses to his cheek. “Next time.” He promised, and Jisung relaxed into his chest again.

 

For a few minutes they just stayed like that, Minho running his fingers up and down Jisung’s back, listening to the music and enjoying each other’s company. But a question still lingered in the back of Minho’s mind— if Jisung had gotten so desperate about needing permission to come, how had he gotten off in the past?

 

“Jisung, baby, I have a question.” He murmured.

 

“Yes?” Jisung opened his eyes and looked up— they were still a little glassy, but he seemed to be much closer to earth than he had been before. 

 

“You said you couldn’t come without permission, but you’ve never had sex before, so have you just… never gotten off?”

 

“Uh, I watch, like, guided videos…” He said, blushing all over again. “I always felt weird jerking off before, and I didn’t like to just…. finish, I guess, and when I was still in Maylasia I found these videos of a British lady who would guide me through it and tell me what I could and couldn’t do, and I just got used to it after awhile and now I can’t come until someone tells me to.”

 

“That’s cute.” Minho grinned. “So like, if someone were to tell you to come in English, how wild would you get?”

 

“Shut up. Stop talking.”

 

“Oh my god, is that why you didn’t mind hooking up with Felix? Because you wanted him to guide you through it in English?”

 

“Shut up,  _ please—“ _

 

“That’s so sweet.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jisung rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you can speak any.”

 

“ _ I can speak English.” _ Minho retorted matter-of-factly in poorly pronounced English.

 

Jisung giggled at that, leaning back against Minho’s chest and closing his eyes. 

 

“Wait, I have another question.” Minho said, and Jisung frowned in response,

 

“Fine, one more.”

 

“How long do you usually edge yourself for? Like, how long can you go?”

 

Jisung looked up, thinking. “Probably a couple of hours if I tried. I’ve gone an hour before.”

 

“Wow.” Minho breathed. “Next time we get a full day off, I’m going to see how long you can go.” 

 

“Yes, please.” Jisung grinned, leaning up to give Minho a kiss.

 

Minho kisses back, this time a little deeper— he ran his tongue along Jisung’s lips and sucked on his lip, causing Jisung to let out another happy sigh.

 

“Not too much.” The younger murmured against his lips. “I’ll get turned on again.”

 

“Then I’ll just suck you off again.” Minho replied, before pulling back and looking him in the eyes. “Actually can I do that?”

 

“You want to suck me off  _ again?” _

 

The older smiled wide, letting a hand drop to squeeze at Jisung’s hips. “Yes. It was the hottest thing I’ve ever done, you sounded so nice.”

 

Jisung smiled back and pulled Minho back down for another kiss, lacing his fingers through his hair. “If you want to, yeah.”

 

Minho kissed him back, pushing Jisung down onto his back and pinning his wrists above his head. 

 

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> chris if ur reading this I'm so sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_bassbot)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aquasanha)


End file.
